


Fractured Fairytale - Art for backrose_17

by mella68



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Torchwood
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Fractured Fairytale - Art for backrose_17

Art for the Fixit! Story Bigbang on Livejournal

Summary provided by the author:

When Ianto sealed the Rift he resigned to his fate to stay trapped within the Rift forever, to bad he didn't realise that the Rift had other plans in mind. Now Ianto must adjust to not only a new world but a new Jack. Malcolm knows Ianto is and he's going to make sure Ianto knows that as well. Basically Tommy Merlyn is the son of Ianto Jones and Malcolm Merlyn.

 

 

without text:


End file.
